Zero and Yuuki  First Christmas
by Yokoshii
Summary: So basically this is my first fan-fiction and I'm trying out the couple of Zero and Yuuki. Whoop!  This is just a little story...so there will only be a few chapters. The inspiration will flow slowly    "   Anyway...I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki stood in the kitchen, knife in hand, chopping carefully at various vegetables. Her eyes flitted across the counters, checking if everything was organised. A long sigh escaped her lips as she took a step back, adjusting her woolly Santa hat on her head. It was Christmas Day...and early. Yuki had got up, at god knows what time, to prepare the traditional Christmas food.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a slight movement, turning to blink at the white landscape out of the window.

"Aaaaahhh!" She gasped quietly, gazing at the snow covered academy.

All of the students had left a week ago to go to their families, leaving just her, Zero and her overzealous father. It left the academy looking so mysterious as the first rays of sunlight danced over the building. Although she had got used to the school not being inhabited in the holidays, there was something that made today different.

Maybe it was the snow...

Or the fact that she was cooking the dinner this year..,

Or the squeak of the floorboards as Father Christmas crept around the dorm this morning.

She blinked at that thought._ What?_

Turning, she was greeted with a hand moving to clamp over her mouth and a pair of stern grey eyes.

_Zero..._She breathed out, reaching up to move his hand off her mouth. He let it slip down to his side, straightening up.

"Your screams will wake up Cross..." He muttered, eyes shifting towards her father's bedroom.

"And a good morning to you too!" She replied softly, beaming up at him. "Merry Christmas!"

He grunted in return, digging his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit and looking at her bubbling pots on the stove. She smiled at this, stepping around him and turning down the heat.

"It's not ready yet..." Was her answer to his thoughts, giving him a grin as he blinked sleepily at her. "But~" With a whirl, she was in front of him again, a circular chocolate in her two fingers. "Open." The chocolate was lifted to his mouth, pushing it gently passed his lips. Her eyes widened partially, his mouth surprisingly warm when her fingers brushed it. His emotionless stare was fixed on her happy face, jaw twitching a little.

"Go ahead. I know you're hungry." Yuki said, turning back to her cooking.

He chewed on it slowly, watching her idly, raking a hand through his tousled hair.

They said nothing, the sounds of her food preparation breaking the silence. Yuki knew that he would not want her loud harping at this time in the morning._ So why did he get up this early then?_ The thought made her stop, knife poised in the air. Putting down the knife on her chopping board, she turned around to face him.

"Ze-" She began but his hand on her shoulder halted her inquiry. Before she could comprehend what was going on, he pushed her down on the floor. Her pupils dilated, her back pressed against the counter. His face softened and his other hand rested next to her face on the cupboard.

"Yuki..." He whispered, his breath ticking the hair around her face. He closed the distance, her face growing hot. Their eyes searched each others, his pleading expression making her voice catch in her throat. His sight was fixed on her lips as she felt herself moving towards him.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKI-CHAN!"

Her father, clad in his nightwear, skidded across the kitchen, ramming a Santa hat on top of Zero head.

Zero face planted into the kitchen floor.

"I-I-I..." Yuki stammered, bringing her hands up as she dithered.

"Merry Christmas, my wonderful children!" Kaien cried, beaming. "Ah. Zero-kun. Why are you on the floor like that?"

In a split second, Zero was on his feet and his hat was off, towering over Kaien.

He opened his mouth, a million cutting insults prepared. She too jumped to her feet, moving forward. Their eyes met briefly. His fist clenched tightly, closing his mouth.

"Fine." He said under his breath, so quiet that Yuki only heard it when he walked passed her and into his room.

"What was that all about?" Asked her father, staring after him. "Oh well!" He also put a Santa on, smiling down at her.

"Mh." She said in response, thinking about the way he looked at her. _He was trying to control himself..._

She heard her father saying something but she was miles away. _Zero._ She turned away and walked after him.

"Ah- Yuki-chan?"

Her hand reached out to snap a little branch of mistletoe on the counter, taking it with her to his room...


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki's small hand ran across Zero's door, feeling the wood beneath her fingers. _What am I doing…? _A mere second ago, she was filled with confidence and determination to cheer him up. And now? She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the dark knot in the wood which was hidden underneath the white paint. As she banished her self-doubt, the end of the mistletoe moistened with her sudden perspiration. _Come on, Yuuki! _

Her sticky hands were swiftly wiped on the back of her skirt, making sure she kept the mistletoe intact. Reaching for the golden door knob, she cracked the door open, her curious eyes peeping through the gap. The early morning sun streamed through his window but did not touch the figure up against it. This prompted her to open the door wider, stepping quietly through. "Zero…" She breathed, longing to comfort and hold that lonely shape. He did not react, or did not show it, tempting her few eager steps forward.

"He annoys me so badly…" His voice rippled through the room, halting her approach.

Ducking her head at the sound, she blinked at his words, caught off guard by his trivial confession. A sigh made its way out of his lips, relived at how he wasn't upset any further than irritation. Despite this, his tone was strange, a thickness clouding his intentions.

Proceeding further, she stood a couple of feet away from him, an urge to embrace him immediately. She listened to her desires, outstretching a shaking hand towards his form.

"I'm sorry."

Her lidded eyes opened wide, taking in the sincerity on his face. His gaze was directed at the floorboards, staring but not seeing. They stood facing each other for a few moments, the room filled with an amicable silence.

"It's ok…"

He blinked, focusing now on their interlinked hands, her delicate two clutching to his pale single one. His face softened, bending forward to rest his head against hers. She responded by tilting her own up partially, the heat from their foreheads matching each others.

"You know…" Yuuki began, the grip on his hand tightening. "…you don't have to hide your feelings anymore."

The gaze of his ashen eyes intensified, his nose probing softly against her skin. Her heartbeat skittered about at his misunderstanding.

"Ayah…what I meant to say is that-" The grazing of his fingers against her palm made her stop, the contact between them breaking momentarily.

Dropping her gaze and letting her other hand fall, she stared at her sprig of mistletoe in between his thumb and forefinger. Daring herself to glance up, there was a curiosity in his eyes as he tapped the flower against her nose.

"Yes?"

Pausing, she realised he was questioning her unfinished sentence instead of her motives. Her eyes flickered frantically around the room, everywhere but his face.

"Yuuki." He prompted after a heart beat or two, bringing his hand up to her cheek.

She slid her gaze back to him, her honest chestnut hues searching his for a few minutes. Entranced by the intimacy, she breathed out the continuation of her reassurance.

"You…can be yourself around me…"

Zero watched her carefully, his expression betraying no sign of comprehension. An agonisingly slow second passed before a sheepish grin spread across his face. This startled her, the sudden happiness radiating from his face a rare sight.

Yuuki felt his thumb rub against her cheek, the gentle touch leaving her blood surging up to that area. His smile stayed but became gentle, touching his eyes in ways she had never seen him appear before.

"Yes…" He nodded slowly, his alternate hand drifting in a fluid moment to her jaw. Stroking along the shadow line, a slight heat passed across Yuuki's skin, flushed with anticipation. "…yes, I know."

The mistletoe dropped to the floor.

Silently.

Forgotten.


End file.
